The New Girl
by Katnissxx
Summary: What if James and Lily didn't hate each other? What if they didn't meet until sixth year and then became best friends? I'm awful at summaries so please read and review. Rated T as I am not sure what exactly will happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

**A/N: So this is part of the first chapter of a story I am interested in writing. I'm not sure how it is going so I figured I'll post it while I finish the chapter and your reviews can tell me whether or not to continue. It's not very long but if ye like it, it will get longer and continue for a while. I do have a plot outlined but I wanted to see what people thought of it first before continuing so please read and review!**

As I waved goodbye to my parents on platform nine and three quarters, my mother started to cry. We had never been apart before as she is the charms professor at Beauxbatons academy in Paris, the school I attended until my last year. This summer I decided to transfer to Hogwarts for my last two years of school. Suddenly I looked at my watch. It was five to eleven. I ran to find a compartment before the giant scarlet train left without me. I made it just on time and found a compartment. As I entered, I noticed four boys of my own age looking at with curiosity written across their faces. I closed the door, pushed the nearest one off his seat, sat down and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans". The one I pushed off my seat picked himself up off the floor and began to speak,"How dare you push Sirius Black, marauder extraordinaire, sexiest beast alive off of his seat onto the floor?" "Well don't you have a high opinion of yourself?". I replied snarkily. Even though the boy was very sexy with his height, perfect black hair and stormy grey eyes, he was annoyingly arrogant. Before a fight could break out a boy with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes intervened. "I'm Remus Lupin."He said calmly. He then introduced the other two boys as James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. James had messy dark brown hair, hazel eyes and he wore glasses. He was easily as tall as Sirius. Peter had dirty blonde hair and beady blue eyes. He was short and chubby.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I opened them again when I heard a question directed at me. It was James. "Where are you from" he asked "What year are you in?" "I'm from France but my dad is English." I replied. "And I'm in sixth year and I was sorted into Gryffindor. What about you?". James smiled, "I'm English and a sixth year Gryffindor as are the other three. What brings you to Hogwarts?" he asked curiously. "What makes you I think I'm new?" I asked defensively. He grinned lopsidedly before answering "You are completely gorgeous and I have never seen you before! I would remember seeing such a beautiful girl before." I smiled at this. "I wanted a change of scenery." Suddenly two boys dressed in green and silver robes ran down the corridor with a look of disgust on their faces. As if on cue, all four boys started to laugh uncontrollably. I asked what had happened. Remus managed to choke out "Start of term prank on Slytherins". Sirius managed to get out "Dungbombs, so many dungbombs". Before he fell off another seat, this time with laughter. The boys stopped laughing about ten minutes later when Slytherins stopped sprinting past with disgusted looks on their faces. Soon after this the food cart comes around. I bought a little bit of everything on the cart to share with the boys and the old witch smiled at me when she handed me the sweets.

Remus looked at his watch as we start to hear some hustle and bustle on the train. "We should start changing into our robes. We'll be in hogsmeade station soon. We don't want to arrive at Hogwarts in our muggle clothes.". When the train stopped the boys helped me with my trunk and we headed towards the horseless carriages, which Remus was after explaining to me. We arrived at the castle and entered the great hall. As I had been sorted during the summer and I knew I was in Gryffindor I was able to sit with the marauders. The ceiling of the great hall is beautiful I murmured quietly to James. He nodded in agreement. "It's enchanted" he whispered. The sorting hat sang its song, a song about coming together against dark forces. Sirius leaned over and whispered to me "No way are we gonna be friends with Snivellus." "Who's Snivellus?" I asked. Remus pointed to a pale boy with stringy, greasy, black hair sitting at the slytherin table. "Severus Snape, also known as Snivellus."

After dinner the boys showed me to my dorm in the Gryffindor tower. I finally met the girls I would be living with for the next two years. Alice Prewett and Arabella Figg. Alice had blue eyes and long, glossy auburn hair, while Arabella had chocolate brown eyes and a blond bob. Both girls seemed nice. They promised to show me around the castle over the next few days. After spending the rest of my evening playing exploding snap and gobbstones (is this right?) -Two games never played at my old school- with the marauders and my roommates I went to bed in my new room for the first time. Over the next few days I grew closer to both the girls and the marauders and also frank longbottom, a tall awkward boy who the marauders roomed with and Alice had a crush on. By Halloween we were inseparable.

A/N: I hope you liked that. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, so I decided instead of adding to chapter 1 I will just continue on to chapter 2. This is skipping ahead to Halloween now. Enjoy! **

"Hey Lily." I looked up in time to see one of my best friends Alice Prewett sit down next to me with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom in tow. The rest of our friends followed quickly so that we could all eat breakfast together in the great hall. As soon as the boys sat down they began shovelling food into their mouths without so much as a good morning. "Are you guys ready for tonight?" I ask. James stops shovelling food into his mouth for a moment to ask, "What's happening tonight?" I sigh, "The Halloween ball, you dork!" The boys all stop and look at me. Then as if a light bulb went off in their heads, their faces suddenly lit up. "Oh ya, the Halloween ball." Cried Sirius. "What are you girls dressing up as?" He asked. Bella decided to answer this one, "Lily is going as Ariel, a mermaid princess in a muggle fairy-tale. Alice is going as Cinderella, also from a muggle fairy-tale and I am going as Sleeping Beauty from another muggle fairy-tale! What are ye dressing up as?" Remus answered her question, "The four of us are going as The Three Musketeers, at the end of the book and you girls obviously know that Frank is going as Alice's prince."

We spent our Saturday putting finishing touches on our costumes and talking about the ball that night. When we arrived in the entrance hall that evening the boys were waiting for us in their costumes. We enter the great hall and find our table. The boys are all dressed in old fashioned muggle clothes while us girls are in full length gowns. Mine is a deep emerald green to bring out my eyes and because Ariel supposedly wore green in the fairy-tale. Arabella's is a sparkly blue and Alice's is a deep rose pink. Celestine Warbeck was providing the entertainment for the night and everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. I spent the night hanging out with James as neither of us had dates.

The next morning I was first awake so I went down to the common room to finish an essay for charms, my favourite subject. "Already back onto the homework are you?" It was James. "Do you want to head down to breakfast? The others aren't going to be up any time soon. They are all going to be hung-over from Sirius' secret stash of firewhiskey." "Sure, I'll just put my books back in the dorm." I headed up to the dorm quietly and put my books down on my bed. I checked my hair in the bathroom mirror and headed back down to the common room. I met James at the portrait and we headed down to breakfast. We sat down and began to eat. I had beans on toast and some watermelon while James had a sample of everything on the table which was quite a lot of food. Usually I spend my Sundays finishing up my homework, but today I decided to forget that and go watch James practicing quidditch. After he flew around for a while, he flew down to the ground. "Now it's your turn." "Are you joking?" I ask. "Nope, come on. I'll stay on too to help you if you want." With that we kicked off and flew around the grounds. When we got back the others were in the great hall eating breakfast. We went in and joined them to see how they are after the ball.

**A/N: I hope ye liked that! Please review! I can't update until I get some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you all like this chapter. I want to say thank you to Spinning Round on a Carosoul my Beta reader. I decided that I will have some James P.O.V. as well as Lily. This story is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The rest came out of J. K. Rowling's genius mind.**

**Chapter 3**

**James P.O.V.**

Lily and I entered the Great Hall and headed to where our friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. All of them looked like they were nursing sore heads. They were all pale with dark circles under their eyes.

"Hey guys. Good night?" I asked.

Sirius replied, "Stop shouting." he moaned.

I laughed and all the others turned to glare at me.

"What is wrong with you?" Arabella glared at me while she said this.

I laughed again, and then Lily and I left the hall as quickly as we had entered. Lily wanted to go back outside so we headed out to our favourite tree by the lake. The giant squid was drifting along on top of the lake.

"So you never answered my question, on the train. What made you come to Hogwarts? I thought Beauxbatons was supposed to be just as good if not better than Hogwarts?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's talk about something else." as she said this, she looked out over the lake with a sad look in her eyes.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. We sat like that for a while, before she pulled away and left.

**Lily P.O.V.**

When James asked me why I transferred to Hogwarts I froze. I couldn't think about anything except Lyssa and Molly. As soon as I could manage I did a runner and I hid in a large empty room on the seventh floor, which just appeared as I was walking up and down the left corridor. I stayed there until what I estimated was dinner time and I was hungry. I figured that my friends had missed me by now so I decided to head back to my dorm. When I got back Alice and Arabella were waiting for me looking worried.

"Where have you been? When James came back and told us you had run off we were so worried. We have been looking for you all day." Arabella looked on the verge of tears as she said this."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I was in this room on the seventh floor that I've never seen before."

"We were worried about you. You've never done anything like this before. What's wrong?"

"I can't talk about it. I just want to eat and go to bed."

"Fine, be that way. We can talk in the morning, but you have to go and talk to James now. I insist."

At that I left the room and headed for the marauders dorm. When I arrived I forewent the knocking on the door and just walked straight in. Biggest Mistake Of My Life! All five boys were singing and dancing to Celestina Warbeck, while wearing nothing but their boxer shorts. I backed out of the room, bright red and closed the door very quickly.

"Put your clothes on and then open the door." I shouted through the door.

**James P.O.V.**

"Oops. Well that was awkward. Come on let's get dressed so that Lily can come in."

"Yes, let's do that." Remus said calmly.

We quickly got dressed and then called Lily to come back in.

"Sorry about that Lily, we were just having some male bonding time."

She laughed before replying.

"Well, I just came to say I'm sorry for running off earlier. I just really do not want to talk about that"

"It's ok. I get it."

Then she left.

That was the moment I realised I was falling for Lily Evans.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Sorry that the chapter is so short. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**James P.O.V.**

The next few weeks passed quickly until suddenly it was the week before Christmas.

"Sirius I'm going to ask the girls and Frank home for Christmas, ok?"

"Ya, cool"

I am glad that Sirius was ok with it. And mum will be easy to get around. She always likes meeting my friends, especially new ones.

* Two days later*

"Sirius, mum said it's ok so we should ask them today."

"Hey guys, do you all want to come to my house for Christmas break? My mum said its ok."

Lily was first to reply. "Yes, I would love too. Anyway if I didn't I would have to stay here by myself as my Mama is working during Christmas break."

She was closely followed by Alice and Arabella. "Definitely. We just need to owl our parents."

"If Alice is going then so will I." Frank answered.

Later in our dorm room, I was bombarded with questions about why I invited the girls.

"Whoa guys, slow down. One at a time." I cried. "Who is first?"

"Me, me, me, me!' Sirius jumped up and down, "Is it because of Lily?"

"Nooo… Well yes, but that's beside the point."

"Beside the point? That is the point. You invited Lily and the other girls because you want to spend time with Lily." Remus laughed.

I felt my cheeks start to heat up as I thought of her. "Well we will have a good time anyway. The girls are a right laugh."

"True enough, like, I suppose." Sirius laughed

"Have to agree with you there mate." Tom yawned.

"Let's go to sleep, we can talk in the morning."

**Lily P.O.V.**

I'm really excited about Christmas. Although it is my first Christmas away from my parents, I think it will still be a good one because I will be spending it with my new friends. It is also my first Christmas without Lyssa and Molly. It is going to be hard but I will be distracted hopefully by my friends.

When we get to our dorm Alice and Arabella start to question me about why I was so quick to agree to go to James' house for Christmas.

"I will have to stay here if I don't, because my Mama has to supervise during the school holidays at Beauxbatons. Besides it will be fun."

"Oh right, cool. Hopefully it really will be fun like you say."

As we get ready for bed, my thoughts turn again to Lyssa and Molly. All though it has been a year, I still haven't forgotten what happened that day when we were out in Cannes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lily, where are we going?" laughed Lyssa, my twin sister "Are we really allowed to be off school grounds today?"

"We are going to buy supplies for Molly's birthday party, aren't we Molly? And of course we don't have permission to be out! How boring would that be?"

As we walked along the path I could feel someone or something watching us. I don't know how but I could feel it. Suddenly there was a flash of lights and everything went dark.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That's all I remember from that day. Of course I was told what people know of what happened but there were no witnesses to the horror. All I really know is that now my best friend and my sister are gone and they are not coming back. I need to stop thinking about this now so that I will be able to enjoy Christmas.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been really busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short and Anke if you ever get around to reading this we miss you and please review. Everyone who reads this please review.


End file.
